Twins
by JK614
Summary: Bella has twins! Renesmee and EJ, Edward Junior. EJ meets Ella at the mall and they become quick friends. What happens when Leah gets thrown into the mix? -Dun, dun, duuun- Takes place around 10 years after BD.
1. Voices

Twins:

Chapter 1: Voices

**Authors Note: This takes place after Breaking Dawn when Renesmee would be fully matured. That and her twin that I'm throwing into the mix, EJ, or Edward Junior. Keep in mind that everything that happened in BD is the same, except there are twins instead of just Nessie.**

**Go have fun with Chapter 1!**

EJ POV

"_Dad!"_ I yelled in my mind, knowing he was only a few rooms away from me and could hear me clearly.

_"Yes?"_

_"Where'd mom and Ness go?"_

_"Your Aunt Alice dragged them to that mall…the Lansing mall, I think…"_

_"Oh, okay," _What _is_ it with Aunt Alice and her clothes anyways? I shook my head and continued reading the book Uncle Jazz gave me a few weeks ago.

"_I still find it so convenient that you can use my gift and no one has to listen to our conversations, you know how they get annoyed when they only get one side…"_ he chuckled.

_"Now they don't get either side," _ I laughed with him, it's so cool to be able to talk with my dad while we continue to do our own things.

"_How's that book coming?"_

_"Pretty good, Uncle Jazz knows how to pick 'em," _I thought.

_"Yup, Well I'm gonna let you get back to reading while I finish organizing my music. Moving always takes me forever…"_ he laughed again, trying to think of a new way to organize his massive music collection.

_"Kay, have fun…"_ he zoned out, weighing the pro's and con's of each of the walls to hold all his music and where to put his piano.

I heard a car pulling into the garage and borrowed dad's gift again to listen, finding out it was Aunt Rose, complaining about something.

_"Hmph! Stupid! Can't any of these dumb humans learn how to drive! God! It's like they _want_ to get in an accident!" _she paused as she opened the door.

_"Let it go! Let it go!"_ she chanted to herself.

Dad and I both laughed at her crazy ranting.

"Edward!" she yelled.

"What?" we both said in unison.

"God! Stop _doing_ that! It's _so_ annoying!"

"What is?" we said together, giggling silently, we both knew what she was talking about.

"_That_!" she screeched, "The-the _talking_ together and _laughing_ together! Just cut it out! It's creepy!"

"It's hard when we share our thoughts," we said, yet again, together, holding our breath so we didn't laugh again. It's so fun to tease Aunt Rose; especially when Uncle Em's not around, he frowns upon it.

"Ahh!" she screamed, "I'm leaving! I'm going to live in Alaska! I can't handle you two and your creepy mind thing!"

"Don't go, Rose. You know how upset Esme would be!" dad said. I knew Rose was getting serious, so I stopped messing around.

"Are you guys gonna stop?!" she asked.

"We'll try!" we both said, "Oops! Sorry!" we said again, "Gah! Okay, we'll stop talking now!" we were both in fits of laughter, it's so hard not to say something when it's in your head, like your own thought.

It was really hard when I was little because I couldn't control my power. I heard all these voices in my head and dad didn't know because I was using mom's shield and everyone was frustrated and annoyed and scared because I used Uncle Jazz's gift too and every time I touched someone, they saw what I was thinking because I also use Nessie's gift, that's how they found out what was going on. It was a pretty big mess, but now it's just cool 'cuz I know how to control it.

The way my gift works is I can imitate anyone's power if they are close enough to me. I don't take it, just sort of borrow, and they still have full use of it while I do as well. It comes in handy talking to dad, like we just were. It's also nice to borrow mom's shield and have my head to myself once in a while, dad understands, but I usually notify him before I do because it bothers him when he suddenly can't hear my mind.

We just recently moved to this tiny town in Michigan. Mulliken, I think. I decided that I wanted to head out and try to meet some people.

_"Dad, I'm goin' out," _I notified him.

_"Okay, be careful and have fun…"_ he was still preoccupied with his music. He's so obsessed.

I headed out to the garage and hopped in my orange Koenigsegg CCX. Where to go? I decided on the mall, maybe I could meet up with the three musketeers and Uncle Jazz. I could save him from the crazy shopping girls, though I knew mom didn't like it that much, she had grown accustomed to it over the years of hanging out with my aunts.

I sped out of the driveway; thankful I didn't have to go through a driveway like the one we had back in Forks. This one was mostly straight, though it was also longer.

I headed down M-43, probably one of the most boring stretches of road you will ever drive on, at least out here in this itty-bitty town. I sped up to about 70, though the speed limit was 55, but slowed down one I reached town, but only to 65. Borrowing dad's gift, I listened for any cops ahead of me that might stop my little speeding. There weren't any, so I sped up to 75 and continued to listen as I continued towards the mall.

I pulled in and parked next to Aunt Alice's yellow Porsche Carrera GT, her license plate said _"SHOP"_; she loved that thing like it was her own child, not that I could blame her, I did the same thing with my car.

I searched the mall for there 'voices'. I heard Jasper's first.

"_How much longer is this gonna be? Oh, here she comes…" _I saw him watch Aunt Alice come out of the dressing room wearing a red dress with black tights under it and a wide black belt around the middle, she also had red heels and a black purse, they looked expensive, but that's Alice for you.

"_That looks great,"_ he thought and said, _"Perfect, as usual…"_ I stopped listening and just followed his voice into some store; I really didn't need to hear all his lovey-dovey thoughts about my aunt.

"Hey," I said when I got in there, sitting next to Jazz while Alice twirled around, showing off her outfit, "Nice. What's the occasion?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just haven't been shopping in a while," Alice smiled, then turned back to the dressing room she came out of, "Ness, are you almost done with you and your mother?"

"Yes," she replied, "just a second…" I heard a zipper being pulled and some ruffling fabric.

"Tada!" Nessie came out, shoving the curtain aside and pulling my mom out with her.

My mom was wearing a blue dress that also had a black belt around the middle and was strapless, apart from a string that attached to the middle in the front and tied around her neck. She also had on black heels that tied quite intricately up her calf, reminding me of ballerina slippers. She had a black bag that looked similar to Alice's but had a strip of sequins around the middle.

Ness had on a bright orange dress that went all the way to her neck except for a hole that started by her left shoulder and ended right in the middle of her chest. It was tight until her waist where it fanned out a bit and had a lime green stripe following the edge of the opening to the bottom of the dress until it wrapped around the bottom edge. She had on lime green heels that matched the stripe on the dress. She also had a lime green bag that matched the shoes.

They all three twirled around when Alice told them to.

"So…? What do you guys think?" Alice inquired.

"You look great," Jasper smiled.

"Pretty cool, I guess," I replied.

Alice clapped excitedly, "Yay! Okay, now we need to find a place to show them off! Oh! I know! We should go dancing! We need to get Rose a dress too! Pink! Pink, pink, pink, pink, _pink_!" she gets so excited by these random things, I laughed.

_"Oh god…what have I gotten myself into?" _Jasper groaned in his head.

"I don't know, man, but have fun, I'm bailing out now," I said, getting up and patting his shoulder.

_"You've gotta help me,"_ he pleaded in his head.

"Sorry, she's your girl," I laughed.

"I hate it when you do that! Show off!" Ness complained.

"I'm leaving now, see you guys later," I waved and headed off, hearing Jasper grumbling in his head as I walked away. Alice was calling Rose and telling her to "get her butt over here if she wants any say in what she's wearing tonight," and then she hung up, going to put her own clothes back on and dragging Jazz off to get something to wear, I laughed and went to sit on a bench, contemplating where to go next.

I looked up when I sensed someone sit down beside me and saw a pretty red-head girl wearing dark skinny jeans and a long, tight yellow shirt under a bright pink long sleeved half-sweater that was unbuttoned.

She smiled, "Hey, I haven't seen you here before. You new in town?"

"Yeah, actually, I live out in Mulliken. You ever heard of it?"

"I live out there too! What a coincidence!" she stuck out her hand, "I'm Ella, well, Raphaella, but I go by Ella," she laughed.

"Raphaella?" I laughed with her.

"Mmm…yeah…my dad was a little _too_ into the whole Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and my mom needed to make it more girly, so here I am," she shrigged and laughed again, "So, what's your name?" I noticed that she liked to talk with her hands; it was pretty funny.

"EJ, well, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr.," I laughed, "It's quiet the mouthful," I smiled the "dazzling" smile that I learned from my dad.

"It sure is. So, _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr.,_ would you like to go get some coffee with me?" she smiled right back at me.

"Sure, that would be cool, where to?" I asked, standing up.

"I was thinking Starbucks," she stood up too.

"Alright, Starbucks it is. Lead the way," I smiled as I followed her.

She went into a bookstore and I was slightly confused until I saw the coffee shop to my right.

We went up to the counter and ordered our drinks, I threw some money on the counter before she could get any out of her wallet.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at me and then the counter.

"I'm paying," I smiled.

"I have money, you know," she continued to open her wallet, but I took it from her, closed it and stuck it in her pocket.

"I've got it covered," I continued smiling as she started to reach back in her pocket.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so," I pulled her hand out of her pocket.

"She put her hands on her hips, "You don't even know me and your paying for my coffee?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing," I smiled and handed her the coffee that was set on the counter, "why don't you go sit down, I'll meet you over there," I smiled while I took my change and waited for my coffee.

"Fine," she stalked off to a table and sat down, watching me grab my coffee and walk over to her.

"You're so strange…" she shook her head and sipped her coffee.

"Thank you," I laughed and took a drink of mine as well, though I didn't really like it, I had to keep up the appearances for the humans.

**So, what do you think?**

**Do you think it'll be worth reading?**

**Are you interested?**

**Tell me in your review! **

**Thanks :o)**


	2. Twizzlers

Twins:

Chapter 2: Twizzlers

**Authors Note: So, last chapter I got **_**1 review**_** from my awesome friend (you know who you are) so I really don't know what anyone thinks. It'd be REALLY awesome to get some feedback, even to say that it sucks. So, **_**please **_**leave a review after you read.**

**Last time, we left EJ and Ella drinking coffee at Starbucks in the mall. So that's where we'll pick up :o)**

**Last Chapter I ****totally forgot**** to put a disclaimer so…**

**Disclaimer: **I (unfortunately) _don't_ own Twilight or any of the characters (except Ella, she's mine, since I was almost named Raphaella, no joke)

**Now go and view Chapter 2!**

"So, what's your favorite color?" Ella asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Green, you?" I asked back.

"Yellow. What's your favorite animal?"

'_Well if you mean as a vampire, mountain lion, like my dad,' _I thought, laughing at my inside joke.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Um, mountain lion," mite as well tell the truth, "you?"

"Capuchin monkeys. You ask a question, I can't ask them all," she smiled, sipping her coffee.

"Umm…okay. What's your favorite flavor of….ice cream?"

"Mmm…" she bit her lip, "it's between cookie dough and brownie batter, you?"

"Well, I don't really like ice cream, but if I had to choose, I'd say…peanut butter cup," I popped the 'p'.

She just stared at me in disbelief, "you mean to tell me, Ella Kay, that _you_," she pointed at me, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr., don't _like_ ice cream?"

"So _that's_ your last name, Ella Kay…I like it," I smiled.

"That's not the point! _How_ can you _not _like ice cream? That's like telling me a vampire doesn't like blood!" she exclaimed. I stiffened for a second, quickly skimming her thoughts, realizing she didn't know my secret and was just making a point.

I shrugged, "I don't know, just never really enjoyed it, haven't since I was born. My mother couldn't even eat it while she was pregnant with me and my sister," I laughed.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, my twin, Renesmee, everyone calls her Nessie," I smiled, "my parents really like the hard names…"

"That's so weird! I have a twin brother! His name is Leonardo, but he goes by Leo. What are the odds?" she laughed.

"That _is_ pretty strange…"

"Okay, so, if you _don't_ like ice cream, what _do_ you like?"

"Well, I like long walks on the beach and-" she cut me off, playfully slapping my arm.

"Not _that_, you dork! I mean, like, sweets and stuff," she said it like it was so obvious.

I laughed, "Well, I don't really like any sweets either," I answered truthfully.

"What is _wrong _with you?" she laughed.

"Well, what do _you_ like?" I asked.

"Most any kind of candy, but especially Twizzlers," she sipped her coffee again.

"I'll keep that in mind…"

"For what?"

"Present. When's your birthday?"

"Um, August 14th," she blushed.

"That's tomorrow! How old are you going to be?"

She smiled widely, "Twenty. I never did ask you how old you were…"

"I turn 21 in September, on the 10th, actually," _well, I'm actually going to be 10, _I thought.

So we continued, asking questions and playing around till around six. I looked at my watch and suddenly remembered my dad wanted to have a family 'dinner' at 6:15.

"Oh, crap, my dad wants us to have a family dinner in 15 minutes! I gotta run, do you think I could get your number so we can hang out again?" I asked, giving her my 'dazzle-smile' again.

She smiled back, digging a pen out of her purse, writing her number on a napkin and handing it to me, "have fun, it was really nice to meet you. Call me whenever," she pushed her chair back and stood up, grabbing her empty cup to throw away.

"It was great meeting you, Ella, and have a great birthday," I gave her a quick hug and dashed out to my car. I didn't have time to keep up the human façade, so I sped out of the parking lot doing 90 miles an hour and sped up to 120 as I reached the road, narrowly missing a truck, who honked loudly at me.

I made it home a dashed inside, the clock read 6:16.

"French Toast," I muttered. **(A/N: Orbit commercial. Very Funny)**

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Junior! What have I told you about waiting till the last minute and speeding home?_

That would be Dad.

I sighed, _"Not to do it…"_ I walked into the kitchen; everyone was already at the table, including Jake and Seth. I wasn't too fond of Jake, he just bugged me for some reason, but the feeling was mutual.

I _was _however, glad to see Seth, he was a pretty cool guy, very funny and always happy; that's why him and Uncle Jazz got along so well.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, _little bro_," Nessie said, pulling her hand away from Jakes face for once, she was always showing him pictures and whispering in his ear.

"No prob, I'm glad that I could make you happy," I patted her on the head as I walked by, knowing it would irritate her if I messed with her hair.

I sat between my mom and Aunt Alice.

"How'd your date go?" dad asked.

"Who would want to go out with _him_," Ness made 'him' sound like a disgusting word.

"_Ella_ would, _thank you _very much," then, turning to dad I said, "it went well, though I'm sure you saw it, I didn't borrow moms shield this time," I laughed.

"Thank you for that," he said.

"It worries us when your father can't hear you," my mom added.

"You worry to much, I have self-control," I patted her hand and turned back to the table, "anyone know where I could buy some Twizzlers?"

"There's a little store down the road, we can run there after dinner-slash-whatever this is," Seth suggested.

"I'll race you there." We both got huge grins on our faces, "can we go _now_, dad? We'll be quick," I turned to him, pleading with my green eyes.

He sighed, "I suppose so, just hurry back," all I heard was 'I suppose-" and I was flying out the door.

"No fair!" I heard Seth yell, then heard him phase after running out the door, ripping his clothes off and putting them around his ankle.

"Too bad!" I yelled back. I heard him let out a low growl as he continued running faster and faster, starting to catch up with me, but I had my fathers speed and I used it, running full-tilt, all the way to the thrift-way. I slapped the wall as I reached it, "I win!" I declared, walking into the store and grabbing a pack of Twizzlers.

"_I'll meet you out here," _I heard Seth's 'voice' in my head.

"Kay," I said, knowing he could hear me.

"Will that me all, sir?" asked the cashier, ringing it up.

"Yes," I paused to look at her nametag, "Debbie Kay. Do you happen to be related to Ella Kay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm her mother, actually. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I just met her at the mall today, we had coffee together," I handed her some money.

"Oh, yes. She told me about you on the phone, you must be Edward," she handed me my change.

"Actually, that's my father," I laughed, "I'm Edward Jr., you can call me EJ," I stuck out my hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, EJ," she shook my hand, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Miss Kay," I smiled back.

"You know, these are her favorite," she pointed to the Twizzlers.

"Yes, I was actually getting these as a present, she mentioned they were her favorite candy," I ducked my head, blushing slightly.

"Oh, how sweet of you to remember! Would you like me to give them to her? Or you could drop by her apartment tomorrow? I could give you her address," she seemed very excited about this.

"That would be great, do you know when she'll be home?"

"Probably most of the day, she's just moving out so she's still unpacking, here," she wrote the address on my receipt and handed it to me.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to drop by. I've gotta run though, family dinner waiting at home," I explained.

"Alright, dear, have a nice night," she smiled.

"Thanks, you too," I waved, walking out the door.

"_Dude, what's the hold up?'_ Seth asked as I walked out.

"Just talking to Ella's mom," I continued walking.

"_Ella?"_

"The girl I had coffee with today, the reason I'm buying these," I held up the bag.

"_So, you like her then?"_

"Yeah, I guess so,"

"_Must be in the genes," _he muttered.

"What's in the genes?" I asked.

"_Falling for the human girls,"_ he explained, laughing.

"I didn't _fall _for her, I barely know her, but I _do_ like her and want to _get_ to know her," I argued.

"_Whatev, bro, whatever floats your boat,"_ he chuckled.

"Seriously, man," he just laughed again, "Whatever, you still loose," and I took off running and laughing all the way home.

"_Two times in one night! This is _bad_,"_ I heard as I ran through the forest between the store and my house.

**So, chapter 2…do you like it? Does it suck? Is it just okay?**

**Tell me in your review!**

**:o)**

**P.S.~ Did a little editing to this chapter. I was re-reading it to get into the story again and noticed some mistakes, like Ella's brother's name and some grammar. Fixed :o)**


	3. Birthday

Chapter 3: Birthday

**A/N: **Thanks for all the awesome readers who reviewed last chapter. You guys are so awesome!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters, or any Twizzlers at the moment :o) Though, I _do_ own a dog that likes to incessantly bug me while I write…so thank Mushu for this not being posted yesterday night

**Extra Note:** This is a _super_ short transition chapter, I'll hopefully be getting the next chapter up later today to make up for this ridiculously short one. **:**o)

EJ POV

"Dad!" I yelled upon my arrival to the house, "_I have plans at Ella's tomorrow for_ _her birthday. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but just letting you know where I'll be_," I added in my head. I figured letting him know now would be better than later.

"All right, just be back before dark," he said out loud as I walked into the kitchen.

"Be back from where?" my mom asked with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Sorry, love," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder and rubbing lightly, "EJ is going to Ella's tomorrow to wish her happy birthday," he explained, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay…I'm just…gonna go…to be, preferably _before_ you guys start something," I said as I backed slowly out of the kitchen. **(LOL)**

Dad just laughed and continued on while mom mumbled something I didn't hear, since I had already gotten to my room.

I fell asleep after setting my alarm for 8:30.

**The Next Morning:**

I woke up around 8:25, slightly annoyed that I woke up before my alarm, took a shower and got dressed before running downstairs.

"Morning!" I yelled, skidding to a stop in the kitchen, where Ness, Jake, Seth, and my mom already were, "cooking, mom?" I asked, sitting down.

"Yup. Pancakes, want some?" she offered, handing Seth a plate.

"No thanks, I just went hunting a few days ago, and have another trip planned with Emmett," I smiled, "I'm all set," I said while pulling my phone, the napkin, and receipt out of my pocket. I entered Ella's number and address into my contacts list, and then sent her a message.

"_Hey Ella, it's EJ. Happy B-day! Are you home?_" I hit 'send'. A few minutes later, my phone buzzed.

"_Hey…I'm home…why do you want 2 know?_" it read.

"_No reason_ " I replied.

"_Suuuuure…I suppose I'll be seeing you in a bit then?_"

"_Maybe you will…maybe you won't…we'll see_ "

"_K then…ttyl_ "

**In A Bit:**

I decided to just 'walk' to Ella's, why waste the gas when it would take me 2 seconds to run there?

I arrived around 11:30 and rang the doorbell that read "614: Kay" and was buzzed in.

I knocked on the door, "Hey, EJ!" she exclaimed, opening the door and motioning for me to come inside.

"Nice place," I looked around the living area. The couch was black with some white throw pillows and a red blanket neatly folded on the back. The chair was also black, but with a red throw pillow and white blanket. On either end of the couch was a glass-topped table with silver legs and a red lamp with white shade on each. The television sat in a black entertainment center that held a stereo to the left of it; the drawers underneath were white with red handles. All the picture frames were black, against white walls, except one red one. Windows lined the wall across from the door, leading into the kitchen on my right. To my left was a short hallway, the bathroom on the very end.

"Thanks," she blushed a little, "Oh! And this is my brother, Leo," she gestured to a man who had just walked out of one of the rooms in the hallway.

"Hey, nice to meet you," he shook my hand, "I'm just putting up some shelves in my little sisters room," he gestured down the hall.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm EJ," I smiled.

"Leonardo, but I go by Leo. I'm sure Ella has told you of our fathers' ninja turtle obsession," he pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"Yeah, she did," I smiled to her, under her brother's arm still.

"So you talked to my mother, huh?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I did. In fact…" I pulled out the bag of Twizzlers, "I grabbed these yesterday," I handed them to her.

"Thanks! I love these things!" she laughed.

"Your teeth are going to fall out from all that candy you eat," Leo said.

She stuck her tongue out at him and ripped open the package, pulling out a Twizzler and taking a rather large bit a chewing it very obviously.

"It's not much of a present, but happy birthday anyways," I shrugged and smiled.

"It's wonderful," she gave me a one- armed hug, "thank you," she pulled out another and began to chew it slowly.

"So, need any help around here?" I offered.

"Would you mind helping Leo with the shelves? I've just been setting up things like pictures and lamps and painting. I just finished that red wall," she explained.

"That'd be great," I smiled.

So the day went on, Leo and I finished hanging the shelves, then moved two bookshelves, a bed, a dresser, two night-stands, and several boxes while Ella directed us on placement. It took longer than you would think to get everything _just right_.

We finished up around 5:30 and were sitting on the couch watching TV when Leo spoke up, "I've got to go, Natalie is probably waiting with dinner by now," he kissed Ella's cheek and dashed out the door.

Ella's phone suddenly went off. She flipped it open, stared at the screen for a second before bursting out in fits of laughter.

I couldn't help chuckling a little, "What?"

"Just my friend. I was telling her how much we got done today. She replied with, _'Holy industrialized bologna flavored water chestnuts from Guatemala!'"_ she laughed again, "she's such a weirdo sometimes, but you've got to admit, it takes skill to come up with things like that," she smiled.

"That is true," I admitted, "So who's your crazy friend?" I asked.

"Her name is Brooklyn, she's really awesome. She's been my best friend since I can remember. Our moms are best friends, though they just moved to North Carolina about a year ago. Anyways, she actually just mentioned that she's coming to visit and wants to have lunch tomorrow and she's bringing a friend. Maybe you could meet her?" she suggested.

"Yeah, I guess," I laughed at a thought I had and voiced it, "It's funny how we've only known each other for a few days, yet I've already meet half of your family, and you want me to meet your best friend," I laughed again.

She pondered that for a moment, "I guess that is kind of weird, but I feel like I've known you for a lot longer, it's strange," she blushed slightly.

We continued talking till about 7, not even noticing the time until my mom called, wanting to know when I was coming home to help her clean the house.

"I've got to go, my mom wants help cleaning the house tonight," I explained.

"Okay, I'll text you the time and place when I find out for myself," she got up, heading to the door. I followed suit.

"All right, see you tomorrow," I waved as I walked out the door, running once I heard the door click behind me, making it back to my house in 2.5 seconds

**Sadly, I cannot take credit for the "holy industrialized bologna flavored water chestnuts from Guatemala", though I wish I was that awesome.**

**You can all thank my friend, Chelsea, for that one.**

**Thanks Chelsea!**

**So, you like?**

**What could I improve?**

**Tell me in your review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Look for chapter 4 soon!**

**:o)**

**P.S.~ a little editing on this chapter too. If you guys see any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them. I tend to miss some things :o)**


	4. Brooklyn and Leah

Chapter 4: Brooklyn and Leah

**A/N:** Here's my make-up chapter for the ridiculously short one previously posted. You lucky readers get two chapters today :o)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, any of the characters, or Fazoli's, sadly. I _do_ own a bird that is chirping rather loudly though.

Enjoy

**EJ POV**

I had went to bed not long after I got home, (it only took mom half-an-hour to vacuum the whole house while I walked around, holding up furniture for her) so I woke up at 6:30 and completed my morning routine before 7 rolled around.

I started reading the book that Uncle Jazz had gotten me, again. I couldn't have been reading for more than an hour or so before my phone started buzzing. The text simply said, "_Fazoli's in Lansing…12:30,_" and was from Ella. I smiled and set an alarm to go off at 11:45 so I couldn't loose track of time before sending back an "_okay,_" and continued reading.

I was just closing my book when my phone rang, signaling that it was 11:45. _Perfect timing_, I smiled, threw on some shoes and hopped in my car, driving to Lansing.

I pulled into the parking lot at 12:25 since I only drove a couple miles over the speed limit. It was agonizingly slow, but I didn't want to get there too soon. Just after I pulled in, Ella pulled up an a tiny convertible, brushing through her wind-blown hair quickly with her fingers before climbing out of the vehicle and joining me on the sidewalk in front of her car.

"They're already here, sitting at a table, waiting for us before they order," she explained as I held open the doors for her and followed her inside.

She waved to two girls at a back table, gesturing for them to come up to order. I assumed the first girl was Brooklyn, since she practically tackled her with a hug, yelling, "Ella! How have you been? It's been for_ever_ since I've seen you!" she sort-of shrieked. She had dark blonde hair and blue eyes that looked similar to Ella's. They continued talking while I looked to the second girl. She had dark black hair, pulled into a low ponytail. She looked oddly familiar for some reason. Then it dawned on me, she looked a little too much like Seth for it to be a coincidence.

"Leah? Leah Clearwater?" I asked, slightly shocked.

She was silent, like she didn't hear me, though she was staring right at my face. Before I could repeat myself, she shook her head slightly and said, "Yeah, do I…know you from somewhere?" she still seemed a little dazed and almost…annoyed, maybe.

"Edward Jr.," I explained, "Nice to finally meet you, Seth and Jake have been talking about you," I smiled.

"Yeah," she shook her head slightly again, "they, uh, they talk about you too. Though Jake never has anything good to say. About anyone, really, except Nessie," she sighed.

"True. And my mom on occasion," she nodded in agreement, "so how's life been, wandering the country? I see you've made friends," I gestured to Brooklyn who was still talking to Ella excitedly; both were still oblivious to our conversation.

"It's been pretty nice. I've actually only stayed in North Carolina for this long because Brook didn't want me to leave. We moved there around the same time and she mentioned where she came from, she also mentioned coming up for a visit to Ella and I joined her so I could drop by to see Seth. I was actually planning on going after lunch, it's been a very long time," she sighed again.

"About 10 years in September," I laughed.

"Yeah…so who all's living in the Cullen household these days?"

"Me," I laughed, "Ness, Alice, Jazz, Emmett, Rose, Edward, Bella, Jake and Seth share the basement and Carlisle and Esme just left to tour Europe. Rose is always complaining about Jake and Seth 'smelling up the whole house'. I honestly don't see the problem, it doesn't bother me," I laughed.

"I guess the whole half-thing helps," she commented.

"Yeah, certainly doesn't bother Nessie," I chuckled.

"Guys, let's get some food! I'm starving!" Brooklyn yelled.

"I'll pass, my cousin went all-out with breakfast this morning and I'm still stuffed," I didn't feel like eating that gross human food. Leah shot me a quick, knowing glance, then they all 3 ordered and we went to sit down while we waited for the buzzer to go off.

I sat down next to Ella after pulling her chair out for her and across from Leah, who leaned her elbows on the table and put her head on her folded hands.

"So, junior, Edward become a big-shot surgeon yet?" she asked. Ella and Brook obviously hadn't seen our earlier conversation, because they were staring at us.

"Yeah. He actually started his own practice out in Okemos," I explained, smiling at the other girls' reactions.

"And Bella? I heard she became a book editor."

"Yup. And Emmett coaches a youth football team in Grand Ledge. Alice and Rose started a fashion web-site where they buy and sell designer clothes. Ness illustrates children's books for the company my mom works at. Jake is still a mechanic and Seth has recently become his apprentice. Carlisle and Esme are off touring Europe, as I mentioned earlier," I gave her the full family run-down so I didn't have to answer a billion questions.

"You know each other?" Brook and Ella asked at the same time.

I laughed, "Yeah, we go way back."

Leah seemingly ignored this little exchange and continued with our previous conversation, "and what about you? What do you do?" she asked.

"I help out with the paperwork at dad's practice. It _was_ Esmes' job until her and Carlisle left, and they'll be gone off and on for awhile, so I've taken it over," I explained.

"I can't keep up with you guys. Who _are _all these people?" Ella asked.

"Well, Rose and Jasper are siblings, Jasper married Alice, who's Edwards sister. Edward married Bella. Esme is Bella's sister. Carlisle, he's Emmetts cousin, married Esme and Nessie is my sister. Her boyfriend is Jake, who is Seth's best friend and Leah is Seth's sister," Leah nodded at the cover story that she knew wasn't fact while the other girls went over it again in their head, trying to figure it out.

"And you all live _together_?" Brook asked.

"Yeah, our house is pretty big. It just makes sense because we're all really close and it's hard to find 5 houses next to each other," I explained.

"Your house must be huge to hold…12 people," she seemed skeptical.

"Well, we have a bathroom in each of the bedrooms," _not that most people in our house need one_, "2 kitchens,"_ that only me, Ness, Jake, and Seth need, _"a rather large laundry room with 2 washers and dryers, and 12 acres of land surrounding it. We find room," I laughed.

"Wow," was all Brook said.

The buzzer went off, saving me from further interrogation. "I'll go get it," I volunteered, taking off with the buzzer before they could object.

To Be Continued…

**So, another rather shortish chapter, but you got two today and I plan on the next chapter being a bit longer :o)**

**What do you think is up with Leah's weird staring and questioning?**

**Tell me what you think in your review!**

**Chelsea, you are not allowed to guess :o) (since it was your awesome idea…thanks again for that…you're extremely helpful to this story) lol**

**Thanks for reading!**

**:o)**

**P.S. More editing! I realized the cover story was completely ridiculous because EJ's parents would look younger than he does and none of it really added up, so it's changed now. They're all siblings and cousins and such. I'm the one who wrote it and I'm confused, so yeah. :o)**


	5. Vicious Cycle

Chapter 5: Vicious Cycle

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter has taken so long, life got in the way. I hope this chapter is worth the longer wait. :o)

I had **one** reviewer correctly guess what Leah's issue was. (Congrats goes to you. You know who you are ;~D)

Sadly, only **two** people guessed at all.

Hopefully I get a better turnout at the end of this chapter hint hint

:o)

EJ POV

I came back to the table, setting the trays down and taking my seat again. The girls each took their plates and got up to fill their drinks and grab some silver-ware.

When they got back we all chatted a little while they ate. They finished eating, but we continued to talk for a few hours.

"It's getting pretty late in the afternoon, do you think we could head to your house?" Leah asked me, "I'd really like to talk to…Seth," she explained.

"I suppose so, where are you and Brook staying? I can drop you guys off there afterwards," I offered.

"Brook is staying with Ella and I was too, but I was thinking I could just stay with Seth if he's okay with it," she seemed a little too eager to stay in a house full of vampires. Leah was _defiantly _not how everyone had described her. I decided that it was just all the years of being on her own and finally coming back to the family she had left, who wouldn't be happy to see their family after 10 years?

I shrugged, "That'll work, I'm sure Seth will be eager to give you his bed," I smiled, getting up and picking up the plates and trays to deposit them in the trash.

The girls followed me out to the cars; a quick glance at my watch informed me that it was 3:03. Time flies, I guess.

We decided that Brook would drop Leah off at my house before she and Ella went back to Ella's apartment. Leah was instructed to call or text when she knew where she would be staying.

I, of course, beat Brooks driving back to the house by about 15 minutes and waited for Leah in the driveway. After being dropped off and waving as Brook drove away, she walked towards me, sighing and walked into the house as I held the door open for her.

She turned to me as soon as she was over the threshold, "Where's Seth?"

I listened around the house for a moment, "basement with Jake," I answered, "the door's down the hall, second on the left," I pointed to the hallway.

"Thanks," she quickly walked where I had pointed and disappeared down the stairs. I wondered what her hurry was, but decided to leave it and went to tell dad she was here, though he probably already figured that out.

Leah POV

So, I'm sitting at this table in a small restaurant, not really listening as Brook rambles on about something or another when I notice the door open in my peripheral vision. Naturally, I look and see that two people are walking in.

The first was a small redhead girl who waved to Brook. A man followed her. I recognized him immediately. He looked _exactly_ like his dad, but with his mothers' nose.

He figured out who I was, but I feigned ignorance, asking if I knew him from somewhere after a stunned silence on my part.

I got this really strange feeling as soon as I saw him. Like everything changed in one second. So, I stared at him like an idiot through most of lunch.

Suddenly, I was really excited to go to the Cullen house. This thought scared me to death. I felt oddly drawn to him.

We sat and talked _forever_. Finally, I was fed up with it and I really needed to talk to Jake and Seth, so I made up some excuse about the time and suggested that we leave.

Brook drove excruciatingly slow all the way there. I grew more impatient every time we stopped and every second that passed seemed to pass slower.

I had a sinking suspicion about this weird feeling. Every second that it wasn't confirmed, I grew more sure of it, which made me more impatient which made each agonizing second pass slower. Vicious cycle.

I had my door open before the car had even rolled to a complete stop, waving as Brook drove off, the heading into the house, immediately seeking out Jake through Seth.

"Jake," I said as soon as I spotted him and Seth on the couch playing some video game. He paused it, turning around.

"Leah?" he was shocked, but I didn't have time for the reunion, it could wait.

"Backyard. Wolf form. STAT," I ordered, walking back upstairs and outside.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously, "I thought you stopped phasing and stuff?" he turned it into a question

I sighed impatiently, "This is important. Please just phase, I can't explain properly otherwise," I pleaded.

"Fine, come over here," he lead me into the woods, further away from the house, pulling his clothes off behind a tree and phasing, I did the same.

_All right, explain,_ he prodded.

_Just hear me out before you say anything,_ I asked. He nodded, so I showed him the whole day, starting with EJ walking in the door and ending when I came downstairs. I made sure to show _exactly_ how I was feeling at every second.

Jake just stared at me for a few seconds, and then his face broke into a huge wolfy grin.

_What the hell, Jake? Will you please inform me as to what you find so humorous about this? I'm being quite serious here!_ I was getting even more impatient than before.

_Oh. I think you know what I find 'so humorous', _he somehow managed to smirk. He freaking _smirked_.

_JacobBlack! Explain! I don't want any confusion on the subject,_ I demanded.

_You mean the subject of your _imprinting_,_ he laughed before wandering back to his clothes and phasing back.

It shocked me, hearing it. I knew what had happened, in the back of my mind, but I hadn't actually believed it until then.

Jake had already put his clothes back on and wandered over to me, "you coming?" he asked.

I nodded and walked over to my clothes, lost in thought.

Jake and I walked back to the house and to the basement in silence.

"What's goin' on?" Seth asked. He never liked to be left out.

"I'll explain later, kiddo," I said, messing up his hair, "How's life been in the leeches lair?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"The usual," he shrugged, "How'd you get here?"

"Long story. In a nut shell, I met a friend who has a friend who lives down the street from here who knows EJ and we all met for lunch today," I explained.

"Ella?" I nodded, "I see…so, you started phasing again? Why didn't you tell me last time we talked?" he asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"Because I hadn't really started until just now," I admitted, blushing slightly.

"Oh. Must be pretty serious," he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Just confirming suspicions," I replied, giving Jake a look that said, _"Tell him, and there will be _serious _consequences to your health"_

"Vague…" he trailed off, "wanna play a video game? We have another controller somewhere," he sounded excited. So I allowed him to search the basement for the extra controller and played the game.

We played random video games for several hours before I realized how much time had flown by.

"I should probably get to bed," I yawned, "mind if I crash here with you guys?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll take the couch and you can have my bed," Seth offered, eager to have me stay, "my rooms over there," he pointed to a door. I grabbed my bag I had brought down earlier and wandered to where he had pointed, throwing it on the bed.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and wandered back out, "bathroom?" I inquired. Jake pointed to another door, so I went in and went through my nightly routine before finally getting in my brothers bed for some much-needed rest after this stressful day.

Edward POV

I was sitting in Carlisle's study, going over a patients file from my practice, when I heard the front door open and two sets of footsteps enter. I was slightly confused at first because Jake and Seth were downstairs while the rest of the family was out doing various things. No one was expected home for a few more hours except EJ.

My confusion was ceased when I heard both Leah and EJ's 'voices'. Then I became confused again. _Why is Leah here?_ I wondered.

Leah immediately went downstairs while EJ came up.

"Hey dad," he greeted when he came into the office.

"EJ," I replied.

"So guess who's here? Well, I'm guessing you already figured that out," he smiled.

"Yeah, where'd you find Leah?" I asked.

"Well, I had lunch with Ella and we were meeting her friend Brook who was also bringing a friend. That friend happened to be Leah," he explained.

"I thought she was wandering the country, where did she have time to make friends?" I wondered aloud.

"Good question, I really don't know. We didn't talk about that too much at lunch, we mostly talked about our family, actually. She seemed oddly eager to come here. I thought you guys weren't on the best of terms," he said, questioningly.

"Yeah, that's rather odd behavior coming from Leah, I suppose it's just seeing Seth. She hasn't seen him since you were born," I explained.

"I figured that was why, but she was also acting pretty odd," he touched my hand, borrowing Nessie's gift to show me her strange behavior. I briefly noted that the girls must be close to getting home from their shopping trip.

Suddenly, I heard Leah and Jake walking into the forest, just outside my hearing range. _That_ was even more suspicious than her previous eagerness to come here. She _hates_ talking to Jake, why wouldn't she talk to Seth? And why out in the woods, out of my range?

**So, slightly longer than the last few. And Mysterious :o)**

**Did you like it?**

**How do you feel about the whole imprinting thing?**

**How do you think Leah will handle this?**

**Will she tell him?**

**Will she pretend it never happened?**

**???**

**Tell me what you think in your review!**

**:o)**

**P.S.-I will not be posting between August 12th and August 22nd, I will be gone and have no computer access.**

**I will most defiantly try to get at least one chapter to you before then and will definitely write while I'm gone.**

**You guys are awesome readers!**

**(=^.^=)**

**P.P.S~ just some grammatical mistakes in this chappie ;P let me know if you catch any more :o)**


	6. Bowling and Cow Racing

Twins: 6

**A/N: Finally! Chapter 6! **

**PARTY!**

**Ok, so I've taken a rather large break from writing and I'm going to try to never take that long again.**

**I really hope you guys like this :o)**

**Also: sorry about the really weird OOCness in this chapter, I'm blaming it on a result of stress on the character.**

**Also Also: I'm not in a terribly serious mood right now, which is why this is so weird. I'll try to male the next chapter more normal :o)**

**ONTO THE STORY!!!**

Edward POV

"Leah _was_ acting strange," I agreed. I was quite bothered by her odd behavior, in all the time I had known her, she was never like this.

"I was wondering if you knew why, I don't really like to pry in others minds if I don't have to, so I didn't check," he explained.

"I have no clue, I can't hear her right now, she's gone out of my range, but I'll keep an eye on her. Maybe she's just changed.

"Alright, well I think I'm gonna go finish unpacking some more boxes that I have left. Maybe I'll practice my guitar a little. I haven't played in a while."

"I'll be here, reading over files," I replied, picking up the file I was previously reading.

"Have fun," he said as he walked out the door. I continued contemplating Leah's behavior with the pretence of looking at files. Perhaps I would discuss this with Bella later.

Seth POV

"I'm totally owning you right now," I told Leah.

"You can't _own_ me bro," she replied.

"My cow can go so much faster than yours, there's no way you're gonna win. _Plus_, look at all those scarecrows I just got, and the crazy bouncing one," I countered.

"Look at all the one's _I_ just got, lil bro," she said, tilting her wii remote to the left.

"Whatever. Oh! Look who just won! That's right, _I_ did!" I jumped up.

"Fine, let's play that shooting one. The one with the space ships in the last round," she suggested, pushing me back onto the couch.

We played several more games. All of which I won.

"Ugh. I'm tired of this game, let's play the bowling game," she suggested.

"I'll so own you on this one too," I said as I put the disc into the game system.

"So you seem to think. I played this game for 10 hours straight at Brooklyn's house and won every round," she bragged.

"Who's Brooklyn?" I wondered.

"My friend that knows EJ's friend, from North Carolina," she explained.

"Oh yeah. Am I ever gonna meet her?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's get this game started!"

We played several rounds. Leah hadn't lied about her skill at wii bowling; she beat me every time except for three rounds where she took a close second.

"Okey dokey, kiddo. I'm heading to bed," she said after a while, messing up my hair.

"Okay. Once Jake gets back from wherever he went, we'll probably do some gaming. I'll try to keep him quiet," I told her.

"That's what she said," Leah laughed, walking off to the bathroom to do whatever it is girls do before they go to bed.

I turned off the wii and started channel surfing, Spongebob was about the only half-way decent thing on.

After a couple episodes of the cartoon, I heard what I guessed was Jake come into the house. That was confirmed by his scent and Rosalie yelling, "who forgot to lock the dog-door?!"

"Hey Jake," I greeted when he entered.

"'Sup?"

"Just watching Spongebob. Where'd you go?"

"Grabbed a movie with Ness, where's Leah?" he asked.

"Went to bed," I explained.

He jumped up, "Hang on a second. I'll be right back," he went into his room and came back out with a stereo.

"Oh no. I told her I'd keep you quiet!" I whisper-yelled.

"That's what she said," he smirked.

"That's what _she_ said!" I pointed to my room, where Leah was.

"That's what _I_ said!" he laughed, plugging in the stereo.

"_I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche,scaramouche will you do the fandango-  
Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me-  
Galileo,galileo,  
Galileo galileo  
Galile-" _the song stopped. Leah was standing next to it, holding the cord.

"You said you would keep him quiet!" she seethed.

"That's what she said!" Jake blurted, "Sorry, that _is_ getting kind of old," he apologized.

"Don't do it again. I'm going back to bed," she stalked off.

After a few moments, Jake grabbed the radio and tip-toed across the room, "shh," he signaled, plugging the radio into another plug and pressing a few buttons.

"_The jig is up the news is out they've finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray-"_

The door to my room flew open, I ducked behind the couch.

"_This'll be the end today of a wanted man."_ The music wasn't turned off, I peeked over the back of the couch. Leah was just standing there. I gave her a questioning look.

"What? This is a good song. Let's listen to music and play more video games," she suggested.

"Are you on drugs?" I asked.

"No, I just feel like having fun," she replied.

"Um, ok?" I climbed back up from behind the couch.

"Is this a mix?" she asked Jake.

"Yeah," he replied, probably wondering when she would go back to being normal and yell at him.

She flipped through a few songs before settling on one and going to sit on the couch, "Let's bowl," she patted the couch for us to come over.

"Are you worried?" Jake asked me.

"Very," I replied.

Soon, we heard foot steps coming down the basement stairs. EJ came down, looking slightly confused.

"Hey," I greeted, "We were just gonna play some Wii Bowling, wanna join?"

"Not tonight. I was just wondering about the music. Ness wants you to turn it down. She says she needs her 'beauty sleep' or something,"

"Can do. I guess we'll see you tomorrow then," Jake replied.

"Sure, 'night," he replied turning to go back upstairs.

"Come on! Let's play!" Leah exclaimed.

"Let's do this!" I yelled as I jumped over the couch.

"That's what she-" Leah stopped Jake by smacking him on the back of the head.

"Now _that's_ our Leah!" he said, messing up her hair and annoying her further.

"Oh, knock it off!" she smacked his hand away, picking up a remote, "I'm gonna kick your butts!"

**Got any suggestions as to what Ella and EJ should do next. Every one's told me they want them together, so I'm gonna try to get some more of them going to make the readers happy.**

**Reviews please :o)**

**~J~**

**P.S~ I got many negative comments about the weird dancing and singing thing, so I changed it so it's lot's more toned down.**

**I also had it so Seth doesn't figure it out yet.**

**:o)**


	7. Game Night

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer**_:__ I don't own the characters (they are mostly SM's) and I don't own the jokes used in this chapter (they are from various websites)._

I know I'm pretty much the worst author ever for taking so long on this, but hopefully you guys can forgive me (if anyone's still reading). As I said on my profile, I've had **NO INSPIRATION**, but I'm going to try my very best to keep this story going.

Better late than never, I suppose, so here it is.

(_2 weeks after Leah's arrival)_

EJ POV

Tonight was to be game night. Suggested by Emmett, I would have liked a little family dinner for Ella to meet my family, but Emmett insisted she would like them better if we were having fun, and most of my family would definitely not enjoy the meal. This game night consisted of my family, Jake, Seth, Leah, Ella, and me.

It was decided that teams would be in order, since most games aren't made for that many players. The teams would be Jake and Nessie, Mom and Dad, Leah and Seth, Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, and Ella and I.

"We _have_ to play go fish!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I call dealer!" Jake yelled.

"I'll go get the cards!" Emmett volunteered. He was definitely too excited for this.

When he came back, we were all situated at the table, ready to go.

_Remember to let mom do the playing and just look like you're helping. _I reminded my dad teasingly.

_And you remember not to borrow, _he joked. We had already agreed on this earlier; in order for fair game play, Dad would let mom play, Alice would let Jasper play, and I wouldn't borrow any gift's in order to win.

Jake dealt the cards and we all picked up our hands, laying down the pairs we had.

"Sixes and fours," Ella said.

"Eights," dad said, laying down his pairs.

"Kings, fives, _and_ threes! Beat that!" Emmett exclaimed, slamming the pairs on the table.

"Jacks," Seth announced.

"Nothing," Nessie sighed, she really hated loosing.

"Tens and twos," Aunt Alice smiled. The game continued, with Emmett being overly excited every time he got a pair of cards, until each team had one card. Seth and Leah were loosing with two pairs, Mom and Dad tied with Ella and I for first place.

"There's no more fish," Emmett pouted.

"We could just count points now," Jasper suggested.

"Yeah, number pairs worth one point, letter pairs worth two," Jake said.

"What about the cards in our hands?" Ella asked.

"We could just void them," Rosalie suggested.

"Alright, let's count points," Dad said.

"We have three," Leah announced, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Six," said Mom.

"Four," announced Rose.

"We have seven," Ella said.

"Five," said Jasper.

"Ditto," answered Ness.

"Looks like Ella and EJ win," said Emmett, quite disappointedly.

"Awesome!" Ella clapped and gave me a hug.

"What game should we play next?" Alice asked.

"Let's have an epic checkers battle!" Nessie suggested.

"That would be so awesome! Let's do it!" Alice exclaimed.

I'm still not exactly sure how they managed it, but they used several checkers sets to create a giant six-player game of checkers. Mom and Dad won that game and we were back to deciding which game to play next.

"You know, I've always really enjoyed that game where on person starts a story and you go around and everyone adds onto it," Ella said.

"I wanna start! I wanna start!" Emmett yelled, bouncing around with his hand up like an excited little kid raising his hand in class.

"Okay, start it," my dad said.

"'Kay. So there's this guy who likes to ride motorcycles and he has this really awesome bright orange one that goes super duper fast…" he trailed off.

"Umm…and he also has a blood red one that can time travel," Seth added on excitedly.

"And a black one that can blend into any background, like a chameleon," added Jasper.

"One day, the guy, whose name is Tobias (**A/N: It took me FOREVER to think of this name**), was riding his black motorcycle to the store for groceries," said my mom.

"But when he came out, he couldn't find it because it had blended into the parking lot and he couldn't remember where he parked it," added Ella.

"So he searched the whole parking lot for it, stopping at every empty space and feeling the air for it," I added.

"Everyone coming out of the store thought he was crazy, so they asked him if he needed any help," added Rose.

"He told them his story, but no one believed him, so he continued his search alone," added Jake.

"He kept searching till night fell before he gave up and walked home with out his motorcycle," Leah continued.

"Upon arriving home, he realized that he left his groceries at the store, so he took his orange motorcycle back to pick them up," my dad supplemented.

"He got there, loaded up his groceries and began to drive away, but he ran into something. It turned out to be the black bike," said Alice.

"So he took his groceries home on the black bike, so he wouldn't lose it again and walked back for the orange bike," said Nessie.

"He pulled into the driveway with the orange motorcycle and hit something again. It was the black one again. So he decided that the black motorcycle was a bad idea and never drove it again. The end," concluded Emmett.

"Let's tell random jokes," Nessie suggested.

"Okay, does anybody have one?" asked my dad.

"I do!" yelled Emmett. My dad nodded so he began, "So this blonde keeps walking to her mail box  
until her neighbor asks her why. She replies, 'My computer keeps telling me that I've got mail.'" Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head while the rest of us laughed.

"Some people may find that offensive!" Rose said, "Does anyone else have a _funny_ joke?" she asked.

"So there's these two blondes-" Rosalie stopped Seth by smacking him like she did to Emmett.

"No more blonde jokes!" she yelled.

"Fine," Seth agreed, "What do ducks eat?" he grinned.

"Quackers," we all replied in unison.

"You guys are lame. That's a great joke," Seth whined.

"Yeah. If you're five," replied Jake.

"I have one!" Alice announced, "There are two muffins in an oven. This first muffin says 'wow, it's hot in here!' and the second one replies 'O-M-G! A talking muffin!'" We all laughed at that one.

"Oh! I've got one! Well, it's not so much a joke as a thought-provoking statement," said Jake, "If a deaf person has to go to court, is it still called a hearing?"

"Why does round pizza come in a square box?" asked Ella.

"If a 911 operator had a heart attack, who do they call?" asked my mom.

"These are very good questions," said Emmett, "that we may never know the answer to," he added in an ominous voice.

"Let's play another game," Seth suggested.

"Charades!" exclaimed Emmett.

"I'll make the paper slips," dad volunteered, "What should the category be?"

"How about animals?" suggested Ella.

"Okay. I'll go get some paper and make the slips," dad answered, walking out of the room.

Once he came back, he had a hat full of folded paper strips, "Who wants to go first?" he asked.

"Me! Me!" yelled Emmett.

"Come pick one out," dad held the hat towards him.

"All right!" Emmett yelled after picking out his strip. Dad grinned as Emmett contemplated how to show his animal.

He stood in the middle of the room and squatted a little, putting his arms back slightly and on his hips, pecking at the ground.

"Chicken!" yelled Rose.

"That was too easy," Emmett pouted.

"That's what she said!" Jake and Seth yelled.

"Wow guys, real mature," said Leah.

"Hush! I'm picking out my animal," shushed Rosalie.

Rosalie took Emmett's place in the middle of the room and glared at my dad, "this is not even remotely funny Edward Anthony," she spat at him while he sat smirking.

She just stood there for about thirty seconds before Jake burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Seth as Jake continued laughing and Rose continued glaring.

"Oh!" understanding dawned on his face as he started laughing too.

"She's being Rosalie!" Jake got out between his loud laughter.

We all got it then and started laughing right along with the other two, except Emmett who knew better and was using a pillow to stifle his laughter.

"Not funny," Rosalie seethed as she stormed back to the couch, "it's your turn, dog," she spat at Jake.

"Oooo burn," Emmett said as Jake got up to pull out of the hat.

"This is lame," Jake pouted as he went to the center of the room. He got down on his hands and knees and started hopping around.

"Frog!" yelled Seth, "You're right, that was lame."

Ella yawned just then and I realized I'd lost track of time. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh! It's almost midnight and you have to work tomorrow!" I exclaimed, "I completely lost track of time," I explained.

"Me too, don't worry about it," Ella replied, "I should probably get home though," she got up off the couch and started looking for all her things.

"I'll walk you out," I offered taking her hand and walking towards the front door, I noticed Leah looking at me funny out of my peripherals, but brushed it off and kept walking.

"I had fun tonight, thanks for letting me meet your family," Ella said as I held open her car door for her.

"No problem, maybe we could do it again sometime?" I phrased it as a question.

"Most definitely, I would love to," she assured me, giving me a small hug before getting into her car and pulling the door closed.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked through the window.

"Sure, let me know when you get out of work," I replied.

"Okey dokey. Bye then," she gave a little wave before starting her car and driving away.

**Yay! Another chapter is finally up!**

**I'm not really sure where this is going at the moment, which is probably why **

**I have trouble sitting down and writing, but I'm definitely going to work on that.**

**Any ideas for where they should go/ what they should do tomorrow?**

**Random thought of mine: I always hear Ella with a British accent in my head and I have NO IDEA why because I don't picture her being from England…**

**I would LOVE to hear all your thoughts on this story/ chapter!**

**~I'm thinking I should do some little bits of Leah's thoughts during the two weeks since she got there, so that's probably going to be in the next chapter.**

**~Brooke has left already, Leah decided to stay longer and go back later (I also might add some Ella/ Brooke friendshipness in the next chapter)**

**Off to get packed up for my cheer competition tomorrow!**

**Toodles,**

**~J~**


	8. Leah's Head

**Chapter 8**

So, it is time for another chapter. I have changed my mind and decided to not have Brook be a significant part of the story, at least for the time being.

GREAT NEWS: I have been greatly inspired, thanks to SuperOreoMan (who is actually NOT a man, nor an Oreo, though that would be awesome). You should definitely read her stories, because they're all awesome. :o)

Let's take a look inside Leah's head!

**Leah POV**

Game night went pretty well in my opinion. Ella didn't seem to notice anything fishy, or should I say vampy or wolfy about any of us. At least, if she did, she didn't let it show.

That part was the good part, but I can't say I was very comfortable. My little imprint didn't help matters and I was already not in a good mood, probably due to lack of sleep.

I can't really explain it. It didn't feel like I was jealous of EJ and Ella, but I wasn't exactly happy either. I'd only seen them together since the day I arrived, so you'd think I would have identified this feeling by now, but I just couldn't place it. I was starting to get really annoyed by it.

I headed downstairs as soon as they walked out the door, Seth and Jake following a few minutes later, after saying goodnight to everyone.

"You guys want to do some more bowlng?" I asked. I was tired, but I had a feeling tonight would be another sleepless night.

"Sure, I guess. You look kinda tired though. You sire you don't want to go to sleep? I promise we'll be quiet," Jake offered. I was slightly surprised, but then again, Jake knew about my imprint and how it felt to have one.

"I'm fine, let's bowl," it came out a little snappier than I'd intended and I felt a little guilty. Then I mentally slapped myself, I never acted like this, no matter how nice anyone was, at least not since the whole wolf thing. I guess this stupid imprint affected me more than I cared to admit.

"If you're sure…" Jake trailed off, setting up the game.

"I think I'm getting better at this since you got here," Seth noted, "we've been playing it a lot more often, maybe I'll finally beat you this time," he grinned.

"Doubt it, little bro. But keep dreaming," I messed with his shaggy hair before taking a remote from Jake.

It was a fairly close game, but I still won.

"I'm going to bed," Jake said, yawning, "I'm super tired," he pushed off the couch and shuffled back to his room.

"Wanna do best of three?" Seth asked eagerly. That turned into best of five, best of seven, and on till it was almost three in the morning.

"Oh, geez. It's super late. Or early? Anyways, I'm gonna hit the sack," I yawned, "'Night bro," I played with his hair again. I think it was starting to bug him when I did that, which made it more fun. That's what siblings are for.

"'Night," he replied, pulling out his blankets and starting to spread them out on the couch.

"Hey, do you want your bed back?" I can take the couch," I offered.

He gave me a funny look before declining and diving under his pile of blankets.

"You're the guest, keep the bed," he mumbled before he started snoring.

I wandered into Seth's room, did ,y nightly routine and hopped into bed, knowing I would still have trouble sleeping, even with how late I kept myself up. So I lay there and stared at the ceiling, trying to make my mind as blank as possible, so I could maybe fall asleep before the sun came up.

The sun was just barely lighting the sky when I finally managed to slepp. I seriously hoped this didn't last forever.

I woke up to hushed voices somewhere in the basement. From my super-senses, I deducted that they were Jake, Seth, and someone else, that I couldn't figure out before they ran upstairs and I fell back to sleep.

The next time I woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked, actually, a very late breakfast, as it was already past noon.

I sat up and stumbled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, not fully awake yet. I went through my morning routine before shuffling upstairs and into the kitchen.

I found Ella cooking French toast, eggs, and bacon; the full breakfast buffet.

"Good afternoon!" she greeted cheerily.

"Hey," I replied, not sharing her enthusiasm.

"Leah! Glad you could join us!" Jake said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm sure, since that means you get less food," I replied.

"You know me so well," he put his arm around my shoulder like we were buddies. I shrugged it off, pushing him away.

He tried to look hurt and offended as he walked away, but didn't really succeed when he smirked at me.

"Jerk," I muttered.

"How's breakfast coming?" EJ asked, walking over to Ella and putting his arm around her.

"It's coming," she replied with a slight giggle.

"That smells _so_ good," Seth said as he walked in the front door, sniffing the air.

"Where have you been, bro?" I asked as he practically hovered over the stove.

"Out," he replied, "When's that gonna be done?" he asked Ella eagerly.

"Why don't you guys just leave her alone and stop being annoying?" I blurted.

"Geez, sis. Way to be a killjoy," he and Jake shared a quick look that I don't think anyone else noticed.

"That's okay," Ella replied," I'll be done in a few minutes. If you get me some plates and silverware, it will take less," she told Seth over her shoulder. He eagerly ran off to the cupboards, quickly grabbing all the necessary supplies.

"Here you go," he said, reminding me of an eager puppy, trying to earn a treat.

"What a good little puppy," she cooed, patting his head and taking the plates from him as she laughed.

We ate breakfast in almost complete silence. Jake and Seth had their mouths stuffed most of the time, occasionally muttering about how good it was before shoving another fork-full in their mouth. EJ and Ella just watched each other between bites and I found myself watching them, feeling that unexplainable feeling again.

**Edward POV (just after game night)**

After today, listening to Leah's mind, I was positive I had confirmed my suspicions. Leah had imprinted. From her thoughts, I could tell she thought it was EJ, but I wasn't as convinced that he was the one.

Another chapter up! I feel so accomplished! I now have a good idea as to where this story is going (again, thanks to SuperOreoMan) PLUS, I'm pretty sure I know how to get there. :D

Some questions left unanswered:

Where was Seth?

Who does Edward think Leah really imprinted on?

Who got the last piece of bacon?

We'll find out next time!

Leave me your thoughts in a review! (It will make me feel better about all the homework I have yet to start since I was writing for you)

(=^.^=)


	9. Not What You Think

**Chapter 9**

So, it's only been about 2 weeks since the last update. Is it sad that that makes me feel accomplished? Probably.

But it's another chapter, and it didn't take several months. :o)

You probably don't want to listen to my random babbling, so let's get on to the story.

And…since I keep forgetting:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the awesome characters (except the ones I made up). But, I do own a very noisy bird. (I'm sure Chelsea knows what I mean…)

**Jake POV**

Leah had been sleeping off and on for a few hours now; I could hear her breathing change every time she woke up.

I was sitting up, contemplating Leah and her imprint. She hadn't been too overly Leah-ish. I guess she really didn't talk enough to be her usual self. Which was another weird thing. I don't recall having my personality change that much with Ness. Or any of the other imprinters being that way either. Maybe it's just a Leah thing and has nothing to do with the imprint…

I continued pondering until I heard someone coming down the stairs. That someone being Edward. I walked out of my room to see Edward looking at me and Seth sitting on the couch.

"I would like to discuss something with you," Edward said quietly.

_Sure, what is it?_ I answered in my mind.

"Leah," he replied, "I've been listening to her thoughts, though you've been guarding yours," he noted.

_I was being trustworthy and keeping a secret,_ I answered.

"Can you talk out loud?" Seth asked.

"Sure. I said 'I was being trustworthy and keeping a secret'," I told Seth.

"For who?" he inquired.

"Leah," I replied.

"How much do you know?" asked Edward. I showed him the meeting Leah and I had in the woods.

"That explains it," he mused quietly to himself, "I don't think that's accurate," he said, looking back at me.

"What do you mean? I know what an imprint looks like," I replied, slightly annoyed he would doubt me.

"What?!" Seth exclaimed, "Who?"

"E-" I started to say, but Edward cut me off.

"That's the inaccuracy," he explained, "I don't think he's her imprint."

"Then who is? There aren't any other guys here that she hasn't seen since she started phasing," I was seriously confused.

"That's exactly my point," he gave me a significant look, like I knew what he was talking about.

"I'm not the mind reader here. Just get to the point," I said, exasperated.

"Ella," he said simply.

I drew a blank.

"That can happen?" I asked, still slightly confused, "But-" Edward cut me off again.

"You've said it yourself, an imprint isn't necessarily romantic. Take Quil for example, with Claire. He was simply her protector, caretaker, and friend. That was what she needed and wanted from him, not a relationship. You could even look at you and Renesme. When she was first born, you were simply her protector, as she grew older, you became her friend, and now you have a romantic relationship. I think Leah's imprint is simply a strongly bonded friendship, even though she hasn't quite made friends with Ella yet. I think that's why she's so confused by this, because it's not the kind of imprint you have currently and she wasn't around when Nessie was younger," he explained.

"I think that might actually make sense," I replied, feeling slightly stupid for not seeing that myself.

"Don't worry, it took me a while too. Even being able to hear her thoughts all day," Edward replied to my unspoken thoughts.

"You guys mean to tell me that my sister imprinted? And she never told me? Why wouldn't she tell me? I'm her brother," Seth trailed off, sounding hurt.

"She wasn't too happy with talking to me about it, kiddo," I said, patting his shoulder.

"But I'm her brother! She's supposed to talk to _me_ about this sort of thing," he replied.

"That's exactly why she wouldn't. She was confused and Jake has experience with imprints. It makes logical sense to go to someone who knows from personal experience what it's like," Edward answered for me.

"It still doesn't seem right to me," he sounded sad now.

"Leah's waking up," Edward said more quietly, "I'm going to go back upstairs, Alice says that Ella will come over and volunteer to cook a late breakfast, so we're going to leave to avoid hurting her feelings by not eating what I'm sure would be a delicious meal, were we human," he said as he walked at a human pace up the stairs.

"I think I'll head out too," Seth said, "I feel like running," he followed Edward up the stairs.

So I was left alone to wait for this 'delicious meal', as Edward put it, and re-ponder Leah's imprint.

**Seth POV**

I know that Leah and I were never super-duper-extra close, but it still hurt a little to think that she wouldn't want to tell me about her imprint.

Plus, I liked to run in the morning. It made me feel all energized and happy.

I ran into the woods surrounding the house to leave my clothes in a tree and phase. The whole being completely naked thing used to bug me when I first started phasing, but now it didn't so much.

As soon as I was a wolf, I took off, sprinting further into the forest, loving the rush of adrenaline I got. It was nice to feel all energized, because it helped me think. And after I was done with the thinking part, I could use that energy to empty my mind and let loose.

I let out a short, happy bark, careful not to be too loud, in case someone was hiking in the woods or something, and pushed my legs to go even faster. I just ran and ran, never stopping. It was nice not to get tired easily. I let my tongue flop out of my mouth, probably looking like a dog hanging out the window of a car. Of course, I would look like a dog anyways.

I decided to start that thinking part of my run. On the one hand, or paw, I was sad and hurt that my own sister would go to someone she used to greatly dislike before she went to me. But then, I could also see why she would want to talk to Jake, because he'd gone through it all.

Of course, I had been a second hand witness to it all whenever we were in wolf form, which we did often because we like to get out and stretch our legs. So would I know almost as much about it? _Plus,_ I'm her _brother_. Shouldn't I be involved, even if she did talk to Jake too? Couldn't she have consulted us both?

Obviously, she didn't think so.

I decided to take a break from the thinking part, before I made myself feel worse than I already did, and let loose, running even faster, if at all possible, and emptied my mind for the time being.

. . . . .

I'd probably run for a couple hours before I decided to head back. It was great timing because I could smell the extremely late breakfast being cooked. I could hear Leah and Jake bickering as I approached the house, careful to use a normal human speed once I exited the forest, even though I wanted to run, in case Ella saw me.

I was checking out the food when Leah asked where I'd been.

"Out," I replied, "When's that gonna be done?" I asked eagerly.

"Why don't you guys just leave her alone and stop being annoying?" Leah said, sounding exasperated.

"Geez, sis. Way to be a killjoy," I said, giving Jake a quick look, noting her protectiveness.

"That's okay," Ella replied," I'll be done in a few minutes. If you get me some plates and silverware, it will take less," she told me while she continued cooking. I ran off quickly and grabbed all the supplies and bring them back to Ella

"Here you go," I said quickly. I was _really_ hungry.

"What a good little puppy," she said, patting my head like a puppy and taking the items out of my hands, laughing

It was pretty much the best breakfast ever. I'm pretty sure my mouth was full just about the whole time. I vaguely noticed Leah watching Ella and EJ, but I had decided on my run to let Leah tell me in her own time.

I wondered when Jake was going to tell her that EJ wasn't actually the object of her imprint. Maybe he was waiting to see if she would figure it out. I'd have to ask him later.

**Jake POV**

As we ate breakfast, I was aware that Leah watched Ella and EJ. Also, Seth, who defianatly didn't look like he was doing anything but eating, was deep in thought, and was also aware of Leah's watching.

Me, being so very aware of everything, also saw the last piece of bacon. I was just about to reach for it, when, suddenly, two other hands were over the plate with mine.

EJ, Seth, and I smirked at each other. This meant war.

**Sorry, I couldn't resist the bacon thing. *Huge grin***

**Poor Seth! He's all sad and everything.**

**But, now we know more about Leah's imprint and how Seth's mind works (or at least how I think it does) and we got more suspense! (WHO GOT THE BACON?!?)**

**This chapter is definitely longer than the last one, even though it's more of a filler/ transition type thingy.**

**Leave me your thoughts in a review!**

**It doesn't take long! **_**Plus**_**, it helps me know what you guys think and what you guys want me to improve on!**

**Toodles for now!**

**(=^.^=)**


End file.
